A conventional vehicle includes multiple vehicle doors, each of which includes a latch (hereinafter “vehicle door latch”) that is configured to engage a structure on the vehicle. When the vehicle door latch is engaged with the structure on the vehicle, the vehicle door latch secures the vehicle door in a closed state. The vehicle door latch is typically mounted internally to the vehicle door and is not accessible to a user.
Actuator assemblies that are configured to actuate the vehicle door latch are commonly assembled to the vehicle door in a position that is accessible to user from inside of the vehicle and allow the user to open the vehicle door from the inside. To operate a conventional actuator assembly, the user first grasps the actuator assembly, then pulls on the actuator assembly to unlatch the vehicle door latch, and then, while continuing to pull on the actuator assembly, pushes on the vehicle door to swing it open, typically with an elbow or shoulder.
While conventional actuator assemblies are adequate, there is room for improvement. The operation of a conventional actuator assembly requires the user to have a certain amount of manual dexterity in order to segregate one or two fingers from the others in order to properly grasp or engage the actuator assembly. Furthermore, the act of pulling on the actuator assembly with the user's hand while simultaneously pushing on the vehicle door with the user's elbow and/or shoulder requires the user to have a generally unencumbered range of motion for the arm closest to the vehicle door. Furthermore, conventional latches do not serve as grab handles. Typically, while opening the door, the user must release the latch and quickly reach for a separate grab handle to prevent the vehicle door from swinging open in an uncontrolled manner. In the event that a user is injured, ill, afflicted with an illness or suffers from a condition that limits the user's mobility or range of motion, the user may be unable to simultaneously pull on the actuator assembly, push on the vehicle door, and then quickly relocate their hand to a grab handle to control the vehicle door as it swings open.